1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed, and more particularly to a foldable bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical beds comprise a base portion and a board member secured on top of the base portion. The base portion includes a solid configuration that may not be folded.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional beds.